Teeny Titans
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Fic 14: The titans recieve a distress call, and find themselves at the mercy of a crazed professor who intends to turn the world into a land of minature people. How can the titans possibly beat someone while shrunk to the size of dolls?
1. Distress Call

**CHAPTER ONE**

One evening, at the water-plant at the edge of Jump-City, a lone figure, dressed in black, and with long hair crept along the shadows, snuck past security and reached her objective. "Ah, at last…" She hissed in a soft voice, and she reached into a pouch on her belt, and pulled out a vial of strange liquid, and poured it all into a tank along with the city's drinking water. "Go my precious, and do my bidding."

She then turned to leave but saw two guards there. "You're not going anywhere." one of them said.

The lady sighed "Now, now, gentlemen. I don't want any big problems." And she reached behind her and pulled out a pistol and shot the two men each with a dart loaded with that same strange liquid.

The guards almost immediately felt strange and before they knew it, they were screaming in panic, and the lady gazed down at them. "Think of it as a small example of what's about to happen to your country." She laughed and snickered with evil in her voice, and escaped with the two men as her prisoners, and made it to her secret chopper and headed out over the sea.

…

Later on, that very night…

The Titans were all out having pizza after rounding up some bad guys, which meant Silkie was on his own at the tower, and he sure made quite a bit of a mess with Copy-Cat's paint and art equipment. He was all sticky and covered in blobs of paint.

Suddenly, he heard the computer beep and a female voice over the radio transmitter. _"Help me! Please! If anyone is out there who can hear this, please answer me. I haven't much time!"_

Silkie crawled over to the counter, below the transmitter and reached up hoping to answer the call, but of course there was no way he could do such a thing.

At that very moment, the Titans were returning home, all of them had very full stomachs after all the pizza they had gorged. "Whoa… man!" sighed Cyborg "I don't think I'll ever eat again."

"You say that all the time." Robin teased

Starfire hiccupped.

"Was that stomach number four?" Beast Boy asked. "No, seven…" Starfire answered "Three more have still not digested."

"Thanks for sharing that." Raven groaned.

"And hey…" Cyborg said "Two thumbs way, way up for our gorging queen here." He was referring to Terra, who once again with the aid of her ravenous appetite, managed to outmatch everyone else's. She let out a huge belch "It's worth it." she said "Gee, I'm going to sleep well tonight."

"I agree." Copy-Cat said "A goodnight rest will put us all in top shape for tomorrow."

As the Titans entered the lounge, they saw the mess. "Dude…!" cried Beast Boy "What happened here?"

"Silkie?!" snapped Copy-Cat "Oh, Silkie… you spilled all my best paint!"

His attention, however, like the others was immediately deprived from that when they all noticed Silkie jumping below the transmitter. "What's got him so riled up?" asked Cyborg.

"Hold on. I will look." Copy-Cat said and used his foresight to read Silkie's mind. "He has heard a transmission in our absence."

"A transmission?" asked Robin.

"But, we are not expecting any calls." said Starfire.

Suddenly that same voice over the radio began to cry out again _"S.O.S! S.O.S! Someone, please, answer me! She'll be back soon. Please help me! PLEASE!"_ Suddenly, the girl screamed, and another woman's voice was heard…

_"You've been a very naught little girl again. Haven't you, Jasmine. I'm afraid I'm going have to punish you again."_

The other girl was soon heard begging for mercy, but the rest was drowned out by screams of terror, followed by a huge slamming sound, and finally, the radio went dead.

The Titans all just stood there gazing back and forth at one another. "Wow! Someone's having a bad night." Beast Boy said.

…

Almost immediately the Titans had a meeting and Robin made some calculations to try and figure out where that signal came from. Someone was in trouble and they had to investigate.

"Do you think that poor girl's alright?" asked Terra.

"Man… I hope so." Cyborg said "If I catch whoever that other person is I'll…!"

"Uh, don't you think we should _find them_ first?" Raven pointed out, and Cyborg calmed down.

"I've got it!" Robin said "It came from somewhere in the south pacific."

The others gathered around, and Robin showed them on the map a tiny speck some two-thousand miles out. "You are certain that is where it is?" asked Starfire.

"Positive." Robin said "But I wonder who could possibly send a radio message form way out at sea."

They immediately decided to investigate, when suddenly another radio broadcast was heard-saying that two guards were missing from their posts at the waterworks and it was believed an intruder had been there. Though the authorities could find nothing wrong with too much of anything…

The Titans however were not convinced and believed soon there would be a threat unleashed on the city. "Well now what do we do?" asked Beast Boy "We can't just leave the city unguarded at a time like this."

"Yes, but we cannot ignore the call for help either." Copy-Cat said "Perhaps only a few of us should remain here while a party investigates the source of the message."

Robin agreed, and made up the teams. He, Starfire, and Cyborg would fly out to sea in segments of the T-ship 2, while the others remained behind watching over the city for anything suspicious.

Soon, they three took off in their pods across the sea, and the others stayed in for the night.

Raven made some herbal tea she shared with Copy-Cat… with the water out of the sink faucet, while Copy-Cat was already trying to wash his ruined paintbrushes from Silkie's playtime. "Look at this! Ruined! Ruined!" he grumbled under his breath as he rinsed brushed and got the water all over his hands and a few splashes on his fur.

Meanwhile, Terra and Beast Boy were done from giving Silkie his bath in the bathroom, as they promised Starfire, and then decided to take a shower themselves… together!

So far nothing was going on in the city, and so, they all decided to turn in for the night, but promised to remain as vigilante as they could for when and if the alarms would sound.

…

Meanwhile, Robin Starfire and Cyborg were reaching their destination- a small island way out at sea. "Look at the size of this place." Cyborg said.

"Robin, you are certain this is the right place?" asked Starfire.

Her husband said "It has to be… it's the only place that was in range."

Suddenly, Cyborg could see something that looked like a big house on the island with a large antenna on the roof. "Well, looks like we found the source." he said.

"Right… We'll go down and investigate." Robin said.

As they brought their ships into land, someone from the house had been spying on them since the minute they arrived. "Well, this might be interesting." she hissed behind the shadows.

After setting their ships down at site near a beach on the island, it was just a matter of walking to the house. "Okay… time to play it cool." Robin said, and he and Starfire put on simple outfits as disguises, and Cyborg used his holographic program to change his robotic appearance. "Let's do it."

They made it to the door all posing as government agents. Robin would do all the talking, and he rang the bell. The door was answered by a pretty young lady with long black hair. "Well, hello…" she said in a kind, quiet voice. "It's not very often I get visitors out here."

Robin explained that he and his friends were under government orders to conduct surveys of all amateur radio stations. "We were flying overhead and noticed the antenna on your roof. You do have radio equipment here, do you?"

"Yes, I do." Answered the lady "But let's dispense with all this. I know why you've come here. You received a distress call."

The Titans gazed back and forth at each other, and then the lady invited them in and promised to explain everything over a cup of hot tea. "Well, that's awful kind of you, Ms… uh…"

"Amelia…" replied the lady "Professor. Amelia is what people call me."

Obviously this lady was some sort of island scientist, and the large building was her laboratory. Yet she didn't seem to be acting all upset like the voice on the transmission. The Titans weren't sure what to make of it.

Amelia invited them to her living room, which was just like any ordinary house, and went to fix the tea. The Titans whispered to one another. "What do you guys think?" whispered Robin.

"I don't know…" said Cyborg "She seems okay for someone who sent a call for help."

"Perhaps she knows more than she is telling us?" Starfire wondered to the others.

They all decided to have their tea, and then ask Amelia what she knew. The tea was absolutely delicious. "Now, Professor…" Robin said to her "You said you know about the transmission we received."

"Yes… so I did." Said Amelia "But I'm afraid it really doesn't matter now. In a few moments, you'll hardly be able to hear me. The tea that you all enjoyed… was drugged!"

"Wha…?!" snapped Cyborg.

"Drugged?!" remarked Robin.

Starfire gasped "No!"

"Yes!" hissed Amelia "And soon you'll all be in a deep sleep, and then, my experiment will begin." She laughed maniacally, and sure enough the titans began to feel dopey and woozy, and they went out like candles.

…

Before long, Amelia had donned her white lab coat, and began her evil experiment, laughing and cackling the whole time like the crazy woman she was, and by the time she was through… she walked over to the other end of her workbench where inside a birdcage, a tiny young girl, the size of an ordinary action figure sat and trembled in fear as the giant professor gazed down at her. "You'll soon be having some _little friends_ to join you, Jasmine."


	2. Little BIG shock

**CHAPTER TWO**

Beast Boy and Terra heard their alarm clock go off the next morning, but when Beast Boy reached over, he couldn't seem to find it… or the end of the pillow for that. Terra thought she'd get up and shut it off herself, but she rubbed eyes awake "Huh?!"

The whole bed seemed to be the size of a football field, and over the side of the bed was a long drop to the floor. "Beast Boy!" she cried "Beast Boy, wake up!"

Beast Boy finally shook himself awake and when he saw everything. "DUDE?!" he cried "Okay, okay… it's all a dream… it's a just a dream!"

"Beast Boy this isn't a dream." Terra said and she proved it by kissing him deeply and hard. Her husband felt dazed and squishing, and he never felt like that while he was dreaming. "Okay, it's real." He said as he fell over on the massive pillow.

Raven had woken up and was shocked "Okay… weird." She said "No more herbal tea before bed for me."

Copy-Cat was also shocked to discover "I… I have shrunk!"

Even Silkie found that he had become tiny and could hardly crawl out from his basket.

Soon, the Titans found that they still had their powers and could fly. Terra managed to find tiny grains of sand from her massive gloves on the bed table next to her side of the bed, which now seemed large enough for her to use to grab in her hands and float safely off the bed to the floor, but they couldn't get through the doors unless Raven came to use magic to held them slip through the walls and they all headed for the lounge, and even picked Silkie up off the floor, and were all standing on the counter.

"Will somebody tell me WHAT is going here?" snapped Raven.

"Funny, I thought you'd know." Beast Boy said.

That's when the alarms sounded, and the noise to them, now, seemed booming. "Shut them off!" cried Terra. Copy-Cat and Beast Boy flew to the wall switch and both pushed on it as hard as they could, stop the alarms, and the automatic radio transmitter kicked in…

The news reported that people all over town all seemed to have shrunken in size. Even the reporter himself admitted that he too, while reading the very report, was small, but not a single person had any idea of how this happened.

"Wait a minute." Terra said "The break-in at the waterworks- you don't think?"

The other Titans soon began to happen on the same thought. Somehow it just all fit together-someone broke into the waterworks, and they each handled water from the taps the other night… as did millions of others in the city. "We've got to warn Robin." Beast Boy said.

…

Meanwhile, the wicked Professor Amelia had also received word about the people of Jump City being shrunk down in size. "My experiment had been a complete success." she hissed to herself, and she continued to work on her master plan, which was to pour her new formula in the main drinking-water supply of every city. "And bit by bit, the planet Earth will become a world of miniature people… and I shall be their queen!"

…

_"Hey! Come on, wake up!"_

Robin could hear a female voice calling to him as he began to awaken from the long night. He still felt a little woozy from the drugged tea, but he was shocked to find that he was in a birdcage on a workbench in a laboratory where everything seemed to be ten times larger than normal.

Starfire and Cyborg were starting to come too as well, but they, too, were shocked when realized what was going on. "Am I goin' crazy?" cried Cyborg.

"Not unless I am as well." whimpered Starfire.

Next to their cage was another cage with a girl with brown hair done in a ponytail kept in it. Robin crossed to the bars of his cage close to the girl in the other cage. "What's going on here? Is this some crazy dream?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not!" the girl answered "Let me introduce myself. My name's Jasmine. I'm Professor. Amelia's assistant… or at least I used to be."

"We're you the one who transmitted that S.O.S message?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I did… but it's looks like I've only made things worse."

Starfire couldn't help but gaze around her and awe at how much larger everything seemed. She never felt so frightened and helpless in her life.

Robin and Jasmine talked about Professor Amelia, and how she discovered a formula that when either consumed or rubbed on the flesh, even slightly, would reduce people to one tenth their normal size. She experimented on Jasmine, and succeeded in reducing her to a seven inch tall girl, no bigger than the size of a doll. Then as a second experiment, she headed for Jump City and poured the formula into the waterworks, causing the people of the city- anyone at all that consumed or touched the infected waters- to shrink as well, and anyone who was onto her all met with the same fate. She shrunk them down, and brought them to the island to slave away gathering materials for her experiments and then locked up like birds in cages.

"And now she's got this crazy scheme to turn everyone on Earth into miniature people… and make herself queen, right?"

"That's right… and the thought of so much power's affected her mind."

"Yep... She's whacko all right." agreed Cyborg.

"What can we do?" asked Starfire.

Robin was worried about the others back at the tower and wanted to know if what was just said happened. But he and Starfire were stripped of their communicators, and Cyborg wasn't getting any good reception from his wrist-com from being shrunk down. "My computer still works, but that's all."

That's when the others noticed the radio transmitter at the other end of the bench, the same one that Jasmine had used before to send her distress call. "Maybe if we can get to it, we can send a message back to the tower." Robin said.

"It's no good…" Jasmine warned him "The Professor's put the transmitter out of action, and besides… we can't even get out of these cages."

"Ah, now… hold it there, girl." Cyborg said "Where there's a will, there's a way, and I have got a way." He and the others still possessed their skills and powers, and all Cyborg had to do was pick the lock with his master key in his left index-finger. "Ah, yeah… I'm good."

"Great work, Cyborg." Robin said "Now let's get to work on that transmitter."

"Don't make too much noise. The Professor will hear you."

Starfire flew off the bench and down to the floor where she could see the transmitter cables. She signaled for Cyborg to come down, and he floated down using his rocket boots and thanks to his small size he was able to fit inside the transmitter box. "Okay, let's see here."

He found the problem almost immediately- just a few loose connections. "No sweat."

…

Meanwhile, the other Titans had had quite morning trying to contact the others, all their communicators were much larger than they were, and heavier. It took all four of them just to lift up one and turn it over on its side, and then Beast Boy had to change himself into an elephant to weigh down the large speaker button while the others tried to reach Robin, but they received no answer every time.

"They must be in trouble." Copy-Cat said "Why else would they not answer?"

"We have to keep trying." Raven said.

That's when the emergency transmitter began to beep and Robin's voice was heard. _"Titans…! Titans do you read me…?"_

The Titans flew over to the transmitter and answered his call. They explained everything about the city and they too had shrunk. _"Oh! I was afraid of that."_ Robin said and he explained what was going on, and he told the other titans to warn the city, and to call and send the National Guard to the island.

The Titans agreed and got right to it. Not everyone in the city had been shrunk yet, and they had to warn before they came into contact with the infected waters in the taps.

…

Now that that was taken care of, the next step was to prevent the professor from spreading her formula all over the world, but there was no way they could stop her in the current state. Even with their skills and powers they were just too small- Amelia could just as easily crush them in her hand like eggs.

"Well… there may still be a way." Jasmine said "Professor Amelia does have a formula than can neutralize the effects of the first one and get us back to our right sizes… But I'm afraid that my scientific knowledge isn't great enough for me to understand it."

"Wait a minute…" Robin said "Cyborg, can your computer still decode things?"

Cyborg checked his systems, "Purrin' like a kitten."

"Where is this formula recipe?" asked Starfire.

"Right here, in this book beside my cage."

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps. Professor Amelia was coming. The Titans quickly jumped back in their cage and locked it, just as she entered. "Just at normally." Jasmine whispered.

The Titans trembled nervously as the giant woman gazed down at them. "Ahh… I see you've all settled down nicely." she hissed softly. "Just behave yourselves, and you'll come to no harm."


	3. Making a Formula

**CHAPTER THREE**

Soon the city became aware of the situation, and one dared touch any water form any taps or faucets, but the people at the waterworks were having cleansing the water of the wicked formula, it was hard enough to find it, and it was harder still to neutralize, for no one had ever seen anything like it.

But the Titans did call the National Guard and they were now on their way to the island. "Well, that's all we can we can do right now." Terra said, and then her stomach growled. In all the craziness, she and others forgot to eat breakfast.

They couldn't really cook anything, or even open the refrigerator, but there was still the fruit bowl on the counter with all the fruit in it. Even the smallest of the grapes were the size of the T-Car. The Titan enhanced cheeky looks at one another and dove at the fruit trying to see how much of a single one they could eat.

…

Meanwhile, Professor Amelia was working on the final preparations for her big scheme to shrink the world. It was a good thing she was so wrapped up in her work that she couldn't hear much of what was going on in the lab…

The Titans slipped out of their cage again, and began to work hard and fast to produce the neutralizing formula. Cyborg's computer translated every calculation written in the formula book into plain words, and then it was just a matter of carrying out the instructions.

It was a good thing Starfire was still able to use her super-alien strength to move the beakers and tools around as they were quite heavy for them all to lift. "What do we do now?" asked Robin.

Cyborg consulted the book and translated the next line. "It says… half a gram of sedate-hydronium. Then we gotta heat up some water… and through the process of hydrolysis, produce ten fluid-ounces of vapor to add to the mixture."

The formula was getting to be stranger all the time and so many things the Titans hardly understood and didn't think possible. Even some ingredients and elements they never heard of before, or others they never believed could be concocted instead of found form their proper sources.

The Titans began to feel sorry for Amelia and felt she should have patented all this and sold it for millions instead of conducting evil schemes. Still, the sooner they stopped her, the better!

They poured all the chemicals and stuff they had mixed into a large stone bowl on the counter. "What now?" Starfire asked. Cyborg checked the formula, and found they had reached the last step which was to pour into the mixture a powder called _"Trypetheme!"_

Now there was something they never heard of before, not even Jasmine, but according to the formula, once it was added the formula would be done, and all the had to do was rub it all over themselves and they'd return to normal size. There was only one problem…

Robin and Starfire searched all the shelves, every bottle labeled there was, but they couldn't find the stuff anywhere. "It's not here?" snapped Cyborg.

"No it isn't, unless it's in a bottle unlabeled." Robin said.

Sadly, none of them knew what trypetheme looked like, and Cyborg's computer couldn't show images and he had no data of the stuff either so he couldn't deduce what it was. "It is hopeless." cried Starfire "We will never finish this formula."

As much as Robin wanted to assure his wife the opposite, even he had his doubts. They couldn't go any further without the trypetheme. Cyborg felt really angry. "We've done all this work and we're stuck because of one lousy ingredient?!"

"Keep it down!" Robin snapped. He understood his friend's frustration, but what really upset him more was the fact that they wouldn't be able to stop the professor. The National Guard wouldn't arrive any time soon.

In his outrage he kicked over a single vial of yellow powder, which spun round and tipped over pouring its contents into the bowl. Suddenly, the mixture ignited, and the flame instantly faded away leaving a warm bubbling mixture in the bowl.

The Titan exchanged looks at one another. Cyborg couldn't resists and dipped his finger into the liquid, and suddenly, his finger started to expand, then his whole hand. "Whoa…!" he cried as his whole body began to expand.

Robin examined the remains of the powder he kicked into the bowl. "Trypetheme!" he cried "It has to be."

Starfire and Jasmine gazed in amazement as Cyborg was fully grown back to his normal size. "The formula… it is complete!" cried Starfire.

"You did it!" cried Jasmine. Soon she was released from her cage, and all of them rubbed the formula all lover themselves and successfully returned to their normal sizes. "Now… let's go get the professor!" Jasmine suggested.

The Titans agreed, but they could find her nowhere in the house, and they could hear the sound of a chopper's engines roaring to life. "There she goes!" shouted Cyborg.

Amelia was taking off for the mainland, loaded with tons of her shrinking formula onboard… ready to shrink everyone on her, when suddenly her chopper stopped in midair. "What?!" she growled, and she looked down and could see Starfire yanking on the chopper's landing gear and pulling her back down towards the island. "You?!" growled Amelia.

She couldn't believe she and her friends had escaped, but wasn't willing to let them interfere with her plans now. Her chopper was loaded with machine guns as well, and she opened fire forcing Starfire to have to let go.

Amelia laughed loud and hard believing she was home-free, until Cyborg used his sonic cannon to shoot out the chopper's tail rotor, causing it to spin out of control and forcing Amelia to bail out as the chopper headed for a crashing in the ocean. "Starfire, stop it!" cried Robin "If the formula leaks into water it could bring trouble to the marine life.

Starfire, using her alien-strength, caught the chopper and safely landed it back on the island. "BOO-YAH…! Do we rock or what?" Cyborg cheered as he slapped a high-five with Starfire.

Poor, Amelia swam back ashore on the island, all drenched and coughing. Robin then stepped in and stood before her with his arms folded. "For an evil scientist, you sure don't think straight."

…

Before long, Amelia was tied up good and strong, but the Titans had to leave her and Jasmine immediately and get the antidote formula back to Jump City. "You sure you can look after her before the National Guard comes?"

Jasmine assured Robin she'd take care of everything. She already was rounding up the slaves and returning them to normal size so they could all go home. "Just leave the professor to me…" she said with a sinister look in her eyes "I'll take good care of her."

Amelia didn't like the look in Jasmine's eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked nervously. "Oh, you'll see." Jasmine hissed.

…

Before long, the three Titans returned and presented the antidote to the city. It was immediately given to all the people who had been shrunk and the rest was poured into the waterworks, neutralizing the formula and cleansing the water, saving the city.

Now, the others could finally get home and un-shrink their friends with the remainder of the formula they had, but upon arriving their eyes met with a very funny sight.

Raven Terra Beast Boy and Copy Cat… Silkie too- all four of them lay flat on the counter, or hunched over the fruit bowl, all of them had bloated stomachs, and were groaning softly, surrounded by a whole eaten apple, an empty banana peel and a stack of grapes all half eaten.

Starfire and Cyborg giggled softly. "What happened to you guys?" Robin asked.

Their tiny friends all gazed up and all squeaked at the same time "Don't ask!" and they all collapsed still groaning. Beast Boy even let out a big belch.

The others couldn't help but laugh softly.

…

Meanwhile, Jasmine paced around the laboratory. "My, my." she said "Our visitors certainly made a mess of the lab." Then she crossed over to the birdcage and gazed down at her trembling prisoner. "Still, I'm glad they came. Aren't you, Professor?"

Amelia trembled in fear.

"Oh, don't worry…" said Jasmine "The National Guard is almost here, and then we'll bring you back to full-size again, so that you can fit into a full-sized jail!"

As for the formula, as tempted as she was to make a fortune… Jasmine felt it was just too dangerous, and the world wasn't ready for it yet. So she burned up the recipe for it so that no one would ever try and use it for evil again!


End file.
